


Soccer

by Crystal_Rose_Witch



Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Red War (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose_Witch/pseuds/Crystal_Rose_Witch
Summary: Playing soccer solo isn't always a bad thing.
Series: Ghost Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776535
Kudos: 4





	Soccer

It’s a game. Kick the ball into the goal, that’s all there is to it. A simple concept by all means but it brings my guardian joy nonetheless. No one pays mind to my guardian, only nodding to him when they pass through the field he’s in. Other than that they leave him be; maybe its because they’re afraid of what warlocks can do or it’s because he’s a guardian in general but it seems to be what he wants. Just him running back and forth in the field at the farm; from one goal to the other, a one-person game.  
“How much longer do you plan to do this?” I get no answer as he kicks the ball into the goal in front of us again. How many times had he done it now? I had lost track, “We should get back to the tower, we need to help rebuild.” I don’t think he heard me that time either, if he did he didn’t say anything.  
Eventually, my guardian stopped and had a seat on a fallen log, summoning me out of his armor where I spent my time with him, “Spades…can we enjoy some time where it doesn’t feel like there is a war constantly at our heels?” He looked up at the starry sky over our heads, it had been daylight when he started so we must have been at it for a few hours.  
I settled in his palm, shifting to look up at the sky as well. He was at ease and it made me feel at ease too. The Last City could wait a little longer, right now all the mattered to my guardian was doing something that he enjoyed and was happy doing and I was okay with that.  
After a respite my guardian got up from their seat on the log, stretched, and headed back towards the soccer ball, guiding it back to the goal and kicking it in. The solo game resumed just like that. This time I'm keeping score.


End file.
